


Loving you to the core

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Food Sex, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, True Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: The love for green apples was always there in Draco’s life, as a young boy the made him happy and he was conent with eating them but soon he becomes a man learns how to show his love to his love in a new way out in the apple orchard.





	Loving you to the core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



> I’m sorry...  
> By the way this for my soulmate Jayce Carter 😘
> 
> I love you and happy birthday!

He didn’t know exactly when it started...his love for apples but not just any apples..No, his real love was Granny Smith apples, so sweet yet so tart.

 

The bright welcoming green color welcomed his eyes and warmed his heart

 

The perfect snap of the taunt crisp green skin.

 

The crisp crunch he got as he bit into it.

 

The feeling of the firm yet delicate flesh that scrape against his teeth...

 

It made him smile but it was sharp, tangy and sweet juice that always seemed spill down his chin, no matter how hard he tried to keep clean.

 

Oh and one must forget the barely there sting on his tongue and chin from the tart and acidic juice!

 

Yes he loved his apples...as a young boy before he hit puberty, they made him smile and feel good even when things were down.

 

They reminded him of summer and early fall..of warm days and warm nights.

 

They made him feel warm and happy and he was content with this...

 

Until he was about 13 when he became a man, his cock grew, his face grew fine wispy hair and his voice deepened and his love for apple gree too but also changed.

 

Much like him it had matured and was an adult love...

 

He was no longer happy simply eating the apple, no. He wanted to feel the Apple and explore it new ways then before.

 

He loved the feeling of the wax on his fingers how it would tug and pull and the sweet squeak it made when he dragged his fingers across the wax skin..

 

He wanted to feel that in the way he was supposed to...with his new body and new cock.

 

The first time he laid with the apple was a warm summer morning, dressed in a pair of designer khakis with his bare chest to the warm comforting sun he headed out to orchard...

 

His family grew Pears, cherries and apple.:.Specifically His favorite Green ones.

 

His cock twitched in excitement at the sight of the beautiful green fleshy gems that hung from the tree and decorated the ground like diamonds, so beautiful it made his heart ache with need and lust.

 

But he couldn’t just grab and apple and go at it, no he wanted his first time to special.

 

It took a few minutes but soon he found it.

 

A baseball sized Granny Smith, dangling on the tree, begging for his love and his cock, which strained against the fabric of his jeans, soiling his silk briefs with Precum as it beaded up at the top of his manhood.

 

“Beautiful...”

 

He whispered as he tenderly caressed it before carefully removed it from the tree, thanking the tree before heading off deeper into the orachard, his hearted pounding with excitement as it swelled with something he thought he’d never feel...

 

Love.

 

A smile threatened to split his cheeks open as he ran through the rows of gems looking for the perfect spot for him and his apple.

 

Once he found he laid down on the fluffy unmoved grass, lovingly gazing at the apple, tracking it’s beautiful shape with his finger tips before tenderly placing his plump lips on the skin, breathing in the sweet tart scent of his lovers skin.

 

With every movement of his lips he felt the welcoming pull from the waxy skin as he delicately kissed his apple all over, his cock ached with every passing kiss.

 

Gently he licked the bottom of the apple, probing it with his tongue, sliding and gliding it over the smooth skin before sucking on the firm stem.

 

He moan and pulled away gasping, breathless he nuzzled the beautifulgreen apple, adorning it with words of love before he decided it was time.

 

He wanted to take his time but his body demanded action, so with a staggering heart he pulled a pocket knife out of his front pocket, hissing with both pain and pleasure as he brushed his eager cock by accident.

 

Then with absolute precision and whispering word of love he very careful devoted the apple, sucking the core dry as he tossed his knife aside and unzipped his pants, his cock sprang free of it torrid confinement.

 

Once the core was dry he used his tongue to prob the center hole, lapping at the beaded up juices, as if the apple too was excited about was coming.

 

When he could take no more wait his whimpered as took his cock into his hand and spit on it before rimming his cock head around the entrance of the core hole.

 

Then with one sharp breath he pushed his cock into the hol, hissing and gasping innboth pain and delight! The shar skin of the appl cut into his skin as the tart juice burned the delicate skin of his cock but the tightness! Oh the right gripp of the fleshy apple on his almost he finishing right there but he held on.

 

Draco panted and gasped as laid on his back for a moment, trying to catch is breath before sitting up and using a tree to lean on before he swallowed thickly and began thrusting his hips.

 

Each thrust burned and sting but also comforted and massaged his manhood, each and every ripple of the fruits fleshy inside clung to his cock.

 

“AH!”

 

Draco cried as he instinctively began to thrust hard as he toppled forward and held the apple in place while he fucked it lovingly.

 

“Mmph! Oh!”

 

Draco moaned and called out in pleasure. As she felt more juices saturate his cock providing lubrication as he fucked the vice like hole of perfection.

 

His brain Wendy numb as his body and core burned with need as he came closer and closer to his finished.

 

He didn’t want this to end!

 

No this was perfect, it was beautiful yet savage and yet the best part of his existence.

 

“Uh! Fuck! Fuck! My god!”

 

He cried out as he slammed into the apple going all the way to the base of his cock and then all the way out and then back in he did this a few times before he returned to fats and fluid stokes.

 

His breathing hitched as he shook like a leaf in a wind storm as he reached his peak.

 

“AH!”

 

He screamed as he slammed into the apple one last time before his balls tightened and he erupted inside his apple before cautiously pulking out a little way so ropes of cum filled the hole with his warm creamy seed.

 

“My god...”

 

Draco whispered as he fell over, exhausted, spent but intoxicated with love and excitement as he relished the high of his first real orgasm.

 

With a sleepy murmur he pulled out the apple and stared at lovingly, adoring how beautiful the green in the skin contrasted with the creamy opalescent whit dog his cum.

 

With a loving kiss and small nuzzle he finished the session as he bit into the Now browning and cream filled apple, his seed filled his mouth.

 

Tangy and bitter collided with tart and sweet, another shock wave of pleasure ripples through him as his taste buds danced and his heart lost its footing and when wild.

 

So this was love...

 

This was his love...

 

Green, tart and sharp...

 

It was the perfect love, that wrapped around him, like the juice in his mouth or the apple around his cock, it wa warm and it was beautiful.

 

”Thank you.”

 

he whispered kissing the last remaining bite before he polished off his apple and feel asleep sated and soaked but definitely full of love!

 


End file.
